<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Life of a teenager by Leskottabean</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27671462">Life of a teenager</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leskottabean/pseuds/Leskottabean'>Leskottabean</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Doctor Strange (2016), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxiety Disorder, Bullying, Depression, Multi, Tony Needs a Hug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:36:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>919</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27671462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leskottabean/pseuds/Leskottabean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anthony Stark commits suicide, leaving a video where he says why he did what he did.  Stephen, his best childhood friend, was the first to watch the video together with his friends that he received from Tony's parents.  Tony's friends, discovering the situations that the teenager went through, from the beginning to the end, understand the roles they played in his decision to commit suicide.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1 - The video</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>If you are watching this video, it is because I am no longer among the living, this is just a vague memory that you will have of me, for a long time to come and over the years I will be forgotten as an imaginary friend, I will be nothing but  memory or just a blur.  I'm Anthony ... Tony Stark.  Many do not know why I took my own life, if I did it it was because I endured too long, endured humiliation, cursing, spurting, even physical aggression.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The worst is not physical aggression, because it heals quickly now verbal aggression is incurable, something that will always come back in the mind, until it corrodes the soul.  The society that should be judging me for taking my life, but it's not suicide for someone who was already dead inside.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Let's go for it, I'm not going to say names in order or anything, the first on my list is Bucky Barnes.  </em>
</p><p>{POV Stephan Strange}</p><p>I couldn't believe that my best friend committed suicide, I who had found him in the bathroom, he looked for the quickest way to kill himself, choking by hanging.  I think he was selfish in doing that, left me, left his parents.  Howard and Maria brought a dvd, said it was Tony's confession to me and our friends.  When I put the disc in the device, I couldn't take it anymore, my tears kept coming out, I just wanted everything to be a lie.  </p><p>"Everything will be fine, Stephen." Said Mantis hugging me, while trying to hold back the insistent tears.</p><p>"Let's all stay together, until the end." Quill said.</p><p> I, I couldn't watch it alone so I called everyone else who was part of the life of our genius and, as incredible as it all seems, they were mentioned in the video what made me the most sad, because that was when the record fell from how much we did  bad for our little billionaire.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Bucky you are one of the culprits of my death, you are the best friend of my boyfriend Steve and you made a point of lying to him saying that I had kissed Stephen and it was a great lie, you were the cause of our separation.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Because of you, Natasha Romanoff chased me like a cat chasing a mouse, making my life hell, Natasha and Clint Barton beat me every time in the school hallway, while I was on the floor bleeding, that's when I started running away from certain people,you Steve's friends.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bucky Barnes... </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Natasha Romanoff... </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Clint Barton... </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Among the three, what I like least is you Bucky, because I know you did what you did to me, because you also love Steve. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I didn't forgive you.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Ruined image</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's hard to imagine, isn't it?  </p><p>That I am no longer here with you, smiling, eating, making fun of each other or even fighting among friends.  </p><p>Anyway ...</p><p>The time has come to talk about you .. Thor Odilson and Loki Laufeyson the two brothers that I thought would be like brothers to me, remember how you met me?</p><p>It was at the gym, I was THE novice, you two old people there, the teacher asked you to help me and that's what they did. At first I thought you Loki was being friendly to me, you gave me your number and Thor's. Thor and I who thought you were interested in me, but everything was just an imagination in my head, because you wanted to demoralize me to everyone at the academy next to Laufeyson.</p><p>When you Thor called me to your family party, I was having fun with you, when I see Steve kissing Bucky from afar, I was shocked as soon as we were done, and I didn't know Barnes was his longtime friend, I  I kissed you because I wanted to forget Steve and also because I liked you.</p><p> You called me to a reserved place and I went, I was foolish at that moment, you attacked me with kisses, I wanted to get out of there, your hands were like thorns in my body, I felt like retching, the only thing I  I wanted to get away from you, I managed to kick in the middle of the legs and run out of the party pulling Quill who was nearby, he took me home, without asking any questions, because he knew how to respect people's silence when they were  sad.</p><p>The other day at the gym, I arrived and went to do my exercises, everyone looked at me out of the corner of the eye, some smiling, others whispering and others staring at me.  Feeling bad about it, was when I saw Loki approach me and slap me in the face and tell me that I was just someone who stayed with the other's male.  I had no idea that Loki liked his own brother, that was wrong, it was incest, but what didn't leave my mind, it was how he knew, that's when Nebula a friend I made there, showed me a leaflet that  Thor was kissing me, I ran out of that place.</p><p>It wasn't the way people imagined, they thought I was a stray, I was the victim, I was forced to kiss anyone I didn't want anymore, almost forced me to do what I didn't want, if it wasn't for having hit him  .  He ruined my image and there is no one who can fix it.  Once ruined, it always will be.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hola!!  How are you???  I have another story, this time she is not happy, it is more like a warning of bullying and depression together.  I hope you like it, there will be 10 chapters and if you don't feel like it, don't read it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>